


Dinner's On Me

by Daddy_Fluff (Agent_Fluff)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Genji, Trans Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Daddy_Fluff
Summary: Genji comes home from work hungry, and Zenyatta is more than willing to satisfy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow David back at it again with that plotless smut. Glad to have finally finished this because I'm the biggest fucking slut for face-sitting involving Genji. Fuck I'm just a slut for Genji in general don't even test me on this. Like I'm in so deep I'm gonna fucking write a monster Genji au where he's got that 17in tongue cause I'm nasty as fuck.
> 
> Just a heads up: I use the terms pussy and clit (they’re both trans men and I know some aren’t comfortable with that, as a trans man this is what I’m comfortable writing)
> 
> Unbetaed cause I’m a fuck.

 

Genji unravels his scarf and toes off his shoes as he closes the door to his apartment, dusting loose snowflakes that still cling to his bright green hair. He rubs his hands together as his fingers defrost, thanking the lord almighty that their heater wasn’t acting up again. If there’s one thing he hates, it’s coming home at 7pm in mid-December expecting dinner with his boyfriend only to find him huddled under eight thick blankets and still shivering because the damn heater was on strike.

 

Genji looks around the house, trying to figure out where said boyfriend is. The living room is dimly lit, and the kitchen light was completely off with no delicious smell wafting towards him. Zenyatta must be napping. It wasn’t uncommon, given how much Zen loved to read and how comfortable their bed was. He walks down towards their bedroom with a fond smile as he recalls all the other times he’s walked in on a very at peace looking Zen. His white hair would frame his dark face like a halo just begging for Genji to push it behind his ear gently. Not to sound too cliche, but he looked like an angel sent from Heaven above just for him. Perhaps he was.

 

Genji rasps on the closed bedroom door with his knuckles, more to signify his presence than to request permission. Zenyatta makes a muffled noise of invitation, and Genji grasps it by the reins. He tries deciding on what take-out restaurant to order from. Pizza? Greek? Thai? It all sounds too good right now to his starving stomach. He’ll have to get Zenyatta’s deciding factor.

 

“Zen, what would you like to do for…dinner…” Genji trails off, mouth agape at the sight before him. Zenyatta lays bare atop the covers of their bed, legs spread wide and a hand lazily rubbing circles against his clit. A mix between a smirk and drunken smile rests on his lips, and Genji fights the urge to pinch himself to see if he fell asleep at the fencing center again.

 

Zenyatta chuckles darkly, biting his lip as he teases himself with a harsher rub against his clit. “I was thinking that perhaps I could be the main course.” He winks at Genji as he stops his circling to pet over the mound of his pussy. “All you can eat.”

 

Genji’s feet move without the need of him telling them to. He stops at the edge of the bed to lean down and press a chaste kiss to Zenyatta’s lips. “Where did you learn to be so lewd?”

 

Zenyatta smiles against his lips and pulls him in for a deeper, hungrier kiss. Genji moans into it, one hand curling in the bed sheet and the other coming to rest at the nape of Zenyatta’s neck. “I learned from the best.”

 

Genji purrs, slowly making his way up the bed and between the offered legs. He peppers hot kisses along Zenyatta’s jaw, down his throat, and along his collarbones. He nips at the skin of his shoulder, sucking bruises as he lavishes everywhere he could get his lips on.

 

Zenyatta shakes and groans beneath him, hands abandoning his pussy in favor of threading them in Genji’s hair and shirt. He tugs sharply at the green locks, pulling a long and deep moan from him. Genji nips at the skin of Zenyatta’s stomach, trailing wet kisses down his v-lines until his breath lays hot and heavy against his entrance. He gazes up at his lover, smirking before licking a broad stripe against the twitching, offered lips.

 

“ _Haaaahhhh_  Genji.” Zenyatta moans, hips bucking into the mouth working against his pussy like he was a man starved. Genji hums as he kisses and sucks on the outer lips, hands coming up to press Zenyatta’s hips firmly to the mattress. This _was_  his dinner, as Zenyatta had so graciously put it.

 

Genji pointedly swirls his tongue in languid circles against the clit, eyes never leaving Zenyatta’s as he pants and moans Genji’s name. He sucks harshly against the nub to pull more groans from his lover’s lips before returning to his languid motions to soothe the shaking of Zenyatta’s thighs as they framed his face. Genji practically growls when the fingers threaded in his hair push his head further into the wet heat. Zenyatta taking control _always_  drove him wild.

 

He laps a few more times at the clit before returning to broad strokes against his entrance, even throwing in a few complicated shapes against the folds. Zenyatta was a mess before him, barely able to form words beyond Genji’s name, and he revelled in the mess of wetness that was steadily covering his mouth and chin, even dripping onto the sheets below. He takes another lap before smiling up at Zenyatta as he mewls for more.

 

“You taste so good, Zenny. I sure hope you have enough for leftovers, because one meal surely isn’t enough to satisfy me.” Genji purrs, smirking as Zenyatta’s legs cross behind his neck to pull him back to where his pussy lay in eagerness.

 

“Yes, anything you want, just please, Genji–Genji, _Genji_!” Zenyatta nearly shrieks as Genji’s tongue continues its attack. He places a chaste kiss to the outer lips once more and sends his lover a wink before sucking on the clit and humming around it once more. Zenyatta cums against his tongue, mouth agape in a silent moan as pleasure wracks through his body in waves. Genji eagerly milks every drop he can from him and makes a show of licking his lips as he leaves the embrace of his lover’s legs. Zenyatta whines, but Genji is quick to placate him with hot kisses against his stomach.

 

“So needy. You’re beautiful begging for me, Zenyatta.” Genji murmurs against his stomach, trailing his tongue back up the expanse of tan skin before him until he was back to sucking on the gorgeous jut of his lover’s collarbone. Oh how he loved that collarbone. “Ride me. I want to feel you bounce on my tongue as I take my second helping.”

 

Zenyatta groans breathlessly beneath him, head shaking enthusiastically. “Anything you want.”

 

Genji rolls off of Zenyatta’s chest so he’s lying flat on his back, hands instantly flying to his lover’s waist as he straddles him. “Anything?”

 

Zenyatta leans down for an open mouthed kiss, not bothered in the slightest that he can taste himself on Genji’s tongue. “Anything.” He whispers in response, placing one last kiss to his lips before sitting up again.

 

“You’re going to regret that.” Genji smirks as Zenyatta positions himself so he sits mere inches away from Genji’s eager tongue. Genji’s hands instantly fly to Zenyatta’s hips and stroke at the supple inner thighs.

 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Zenyatta laughs breathlessly, fingers carding through Genji’s hair as he waits for the cue to sink down. Genji nods his silent command, humming in content around the slick lips. He works his tongue in zigzagging motions, careful not to repeat any of the shapes he’d previously used. Zenyatta keens above him, head thrown back in bliss as Genji laps and sucks on his folds.

 

Genji’s eyes flutter shut with a moan as he slides his tongue into his lover’s entrance, slowly thrusting it in and out. Zenyatta’s movements start slow, barely a bounce, gradually picking up speed as Genji returns each roll of hips with his tongue tenfold. He moans openly, muffled against the delicious pussy smothering him.

 

“Genji–oh, _Genji_!” Zenyatta cries, panting and groaning as he tightens his grip on Genji’s hair. Unable to hold himself back any long, Genji slips one of his hands down into his pants, brushing through the thatch of pubic hair to stroke fast and hard circles against his clit. His underwear and jeans are soaked with his own slick, but Genji’s beyond the point of caring–not when his boyfriend is riding his tongue for dear life and moaning his name like a prayer.

 

Zenyatta picks up his pace, grinding against Genji’s tongue, mouth, chin–any purchase he can get–chasing orgasm as he teeters so close to the edge again. Genji moans around him again as he matches Zenyatta’s pace with his fingers, legs shaking as release threatens to overtake him.

 

“Genji–feel so good, Genji. So close, so–” Zenyatta lets out one last breathless groan before cumming, slick running heavily down his inner thighs and coating Genji’s chin. Genji continues pumping his tongue in and out, pressing more and more pressure against his clit until he finds that sweet, sweet spot. He cums with a muffled moan of Zenyatta’s name, hips bucking as waves of white hot pleasure fill him to the brim.

 

Zenyatta slides back down Genji’s body and collapses against his chest, lazily lapping at the mess he’d made. Genji hums pleasantly, pressing small kisses to Zenyatta’s lips as he works.

 

“I think I’m still hungry. Care for another?” Genji asks, raising an eyebrow and biting his lip in hope.

 

Zenyatta laughs, kissing him hotly before responding. “Perhaps I could be persuaded over an actual dinner.”

 

Genji strokes the planes of Zenyatta’s back in thought. “I’ll order some Thai food from down the street. The only eating out I want to do is on you.”

 

Zenyatta chuckles, nuzzling his forehead against Genji’s. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, come drop me an ask over on my tumblr at agent-fluff.tumblr.com or savelucio.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
